plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Intensive Carrot
Intensive Carrot is the sixth and last plant obtained in Neon Mixtape Tour in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It is an instant-use plant; while it is selected, grayed out sprites of plants that were last killed appear on the tiles they died on, assuming they are unoccupied. When planted, it will revive the dead plant, but with only half of its health remaining. It's great for expensive plants like a Winter Melon or a slow recharge plant like a Theme Warp It was first revealed in the Neon Mixtape Tour Side B developer diary released on September 15, 2015. Almanac entry Sun cost: 100 AREA: Tile RECHARGE: Sluggish Intensive Carrot brings eaten plants back to life. Usage: single use, instant "How do I revive defeated plants?" asks Intensive Carrot. "In a word: Vitamins. Vitamins and sorcery." Strategies Intensive Carrot is a very powerful plant. Its power to revive plants must be used properly. Combine it with Imitater to revive more than two casualties and to cut down its recharge level. Its use must be selected only to appropriate plants that are worth reviving for. Below is a list of appropriate plants that are worth reviving for. *Sun Bean *Hypno-shroom *Infi-nut *Electric Blueberry *Toadstool *Sweet Potato *Garlic Gallery IntensiceCarrotAlmanac.png|Almanac entry watami.png|HD Intensive Carrot Got Intensive Carrot.png|Intensive Carrot unlocked intcarrotreviving.PNG|Intensive Carrot reviving a plant Drilling Carrot.png|Intensive Carrot drilling into the ground Seed Packet Intensive Carrot.png|Seed packet Intensive Carrot Seed Packet.png|Seed packet without sun cost ATLASES_PLANTINTENSIVECARROT_1536_00_PTX.png|Intensive Carrot's textures Grayed-out plants Sunflower Ghost.png|Grayed-out Sunflower Wall-nut Ghost.png|Grayed-out Wall-nut Grayed-out Twin Sunflower.png|Grayed out Twin Sunflower Power Lily Ghost.png|Grayed-out Power Lily (glitch) Lightning Reed Ghost.png|Grayed-out Lightning Reed Infi-nut Ghost.png|Grayed out Infi-nut Homing Thistle Ghost.png|Grayed-out Homing Thistle Sun-shroom Ghost.png|Grayed-out Sun-shroom Grayed-out Red Stinger.png|Grayed-out Red Stinger A.K.E.E Ghost.png|Grayed-out A.K.E.E. Celery Stalker Ghost.png|Grayed-out Celery Stalker Garlic Ghost.png|Grayed-out Garlic Spore-shroom Ghost.png|Grayed out Spore-shroom Electric Blueberry Ghost.png|Grayed-out Electric Blueberry Grayed-out Fume-shroom.png|Grayed-out Fume-shroom Trivia *It is an allusion to "intensive care", referring to treatment of patients which can extend to mean the revival of plants. **Its appearance could possibly be based off a medical syringe, as it revives plants. **Additionally, one of its costumes is a head mirror, a device commonly associated with doctors. *Intensive Carrot, Carrot Missile Truck, and Carrot Missile are the only carrots in the series. *Intensive Carrot and E.M.Peach are the only instant-use plants to have a Sluggish recharge. *When reviving Sun-shroom, Potato Mine, or Strawburst, it will always revive them to their on-planting stage, regardless of what stage they were in when they died. *If revived plant is boosted, then it will activate its boost again. *Crushed Ghost Peppers can be revived too, but there are no grayscaled Ghost Pepper sprites in the game files, thus no distinct visual indication can be seen before reviving it. *Grayscaled plants look almost similar to imitated plants from Imitater's seed packet. *When reviving defensive plants, it will always revive them in a degraded state. *In the Neon Mixtape Tour, Side B trailer Neon Mixtape Tour, Side B trailer, it is seen with its glasses costume. *The glasses costume is a reference to the fact that carrots contribute to a healthy eyesight. References ru:Интенсивная Морковь Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Neon Mixtape Tour obtained plants Category:Neon Mixtape Tour Category:Instant-use plants Category:Healing plants Category:Sluggish recharge plants